


Ghosts with Voices

by Anithene



Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, Complete, F/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-10
Updated: 2012-11-10
Packaged: 2017-11-18 06:25:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anithene/pseuds/Anithene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was like a fox, stealing her footsteps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghosts with Voices

Some nights, when she’s too drunk to tell up from down, she can see his shadow. Following her.

 

Rangiku laughs into the night. Her breath forms chilled puffs of air before her lips. She licks her mouth and stumbles down the street, past people and buildings, the lights shining in her eyes.

 

“I can see you,” she sing-songs, swallowing another mouthful of sake, the burn no longer brining tears to her eyes. The shadow of Gin’s ghost continues to follow, a few steps behind. It’s not so different from when he was alive, she thinks. He was like a fox, stealing her footsteps, always there, always protecting her.

 

She suddenly finds herself in her bedroom, the sake jug spilling to the floor, soaking the hem of her dark hakama. She runs her hands through the long fall of her golden hair. Her blue eyes glance out the window, and his shadow blurs into nothingness.

 

“I don’t need your protection, Gin,” Rangiku says. “I never did.”


End file.
